


[头河]段子2

by LyricsL



Category: RiverHeadGrass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsL/pseuds/LyricsL
Summary: 来自lof的存档，无原作。





	[头河]段子2

**Author's Note:**

> 来自lof的存档，无原作。

首席艺术家发誓，他扯下脖子上的领带时可真没想这么多。

在G的面前他从不曾动过一丝一毫这般粗鲁的念头。可如今，就在他眼前，深河细长的眼尾微微上挑，那抹似笑非笑的玩味才抛过来，艺术家就他妈的硬了。

下一刻，他恶狠狠地反剪了身下人的双臂，把那可怜的布条领带缠绕在手腕上，甚至动用了特工的速度和技巧。猝不及防之下，深河只来得及发出了一声抗议的闷哼，就已失去平衡而摔进了柔软的床垫中。

他吃力地扭过头——下半身维持的跪姿令他的脊椎骨凹得像张绷紧的弓，简直动一下都会咔嚓作响，深河觉得自己快喘不过气来了。

而罪魁祸首正是那个昨夜把他折腾得浑身散架的家伙。

“你……”

艺术家腾出一只手捂住了他的眼睛。“嘘，阿河，”另一只手用力地拽那条领带，声线晴暖，“别说话。”

他似乎听见深河很轻很轻地笑了声。

-

雨愈加的大了。但屋内的两个人谁都没有意识到这一点，喘息声交叠在一起，居然生生压过了窗外的风雨。

那条领带已经离开了原来的地方。起先是因为深河一口咬在艺术家颈侧，后者以“职业病”为由，当即就扯下领带塞进了他嘴里。那根布条已经被浸得湿漉漉的，甚至还有少量唾液从合不上的嘴角淌下——但眼下深河没功夫计较这个。他刚被操射了一回，整个人都软绵绵的，提不上一点劲，几乎快被撞进柔软的床垫里。

这情景在艺术家眼中却又是另一番盛宴了。深河这人平素性格疏淡，如今那双贯常沉静的灰绿色眼睛中神采涣散，甚至带了一丝若有似无的迷茫的委屈，勾得艺术家险些发疯。他一下一下，用力且深入地顶进这具温暖潮湿的身体，相应地收获每一声短促呜咽，那尾音都变了调，拖出半截撩人的气声，一听就是被欺负得狠了。

“深河……你这个……”

艺术家一边动作，一边咬牙切齿地念对方的名字，简直想连同名字的主人一起嚼吧嚼吧吞下去。

他妈的……实在是……实在是太爽了。

对方刚刚高潮过，身体内部又软又湿，还死死绞缠着他的性器；尚且仍在快感的余韵中微微颤抖，却又已经本能地迎合起了节奏，对入侵者更是毫无保留地敞开，每吞吐一回都能听见淅沥的水响，令人想起春日雨后泥泞的山林。

“呜、呜……”

深河根本说不出话来。他被顶得太深太沉，神志飘散了大半，无路可退又无处可逃，被折腾得牵出了点儿哭腔。

一道闪电划破夜空。

借着这一瞬间的亮光，色令智昏的某首席艺术家看见了令他心旌动摇的东西：不会错的，是泪痕。

那一刻的条件反射攥住了艺术家：他和G上床时，可从来不舍得让他哭过。

但是，这是深河。

下意识地，他暂且停下了动作，把那团很难被认作领带的东西取出来，惴惴不安地等待着对方的审判。

深河抽了抽鼻子，抬起那双被泪水浸润的眼睛——这颜色比他弟弟的略深一些。

带着点儿微不可查的狡黠，灰绿眼睛的主人轻声道：“你弄疼我了。”

……这他妈谁顶得住啊。

这是当天晚上首席艺术家摁着深河又做了两回之前的最后一个念头。


End file.
